New Girl in Town
by Live.and.Love51894
Summary: Something unexpected has come to Hogwarts. A new girl, A Slytherin. And the last thing she expected to do was fall in love. But then again, life in full of surprises...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- ALL THAT YOU RECOGNISE IS NOT MINE. **Property of J. K. Rowling.

**-Hey if you like this story..Please Please Review! And if you don't then just keep your mouth shut. :) But there really will be only a few recognizable MAIN characters in the story. Other than that just use that imagination I know we all have. So..ENJOY!**

"Cecilia. Cecilia are you ready?" A considerate voice asked her way.

Cecilia merely looked at her. She was still partial to the idea of coming to this dreadful school in this gloomy country.

Staring off into a corner she starting to dream of her country. France.

The hills filled of wild sunflowers, and a countryside that feels like your stepping into a fairytale.

Snapping back into the reality of her situation, and realizing that she is no longer living in her home, going to her school, that she is now go to be living in England with her father, and her mother, and going to an entirely new school. Hogwarts.

It was about time now. Time to be introduced to this new school. Smoothing down her dark blue silk tea-length hoop dress, straightening out her hat, rubbing her perfectly lined red lips, and checking to make sure her curled blonde hair was still in place.

Behind the doors still, she noticed the crease between the doors was letting in a small picture of the scene of what was happening in front of her.

She saw the Great Hall. She had been there before. In the tour that her mother insisted that she took. It was the same time that she had been sorted in the house that she would be living in for the next 3 years. But this time it was full with people. And straight down the walk way was a narrow table with what looked like all teachers. And walking toward a wooden podium now, was an older man. With a ridiculously long beard. Cecilia recognized him and she thought she could remember his name as Dumbledore.

The man began to speak, " Lady's and Gentleman." The groans and what nows could be heard whispered to one another's friends until another booming voice silenced them. "Today we have the honor of partaking a very rare event. It is not often that we see a new face enter into our school in such an odd time and sequence. And today that is exactly what is to happen." More whispers circulated throughout the Great Hall eventually escalating into separate conversations.

"Who is he?"

"Or she!" a very percousis Raven claw reminded the group.

And one table over, the Gryffindor were debating on which house the unknown would be in.

"Lady's and Gentleman if I could hold your attention for just a few short moments and then all your questions will be answered." The headmaster projected across the large room.

Cecilia's heart was beating. But she was a Deloncre', and she was going to be strong and show no signs of fear. And Cecilia backed away from the door just in time for them to open and reveal the full masterpiece of the Great Hall. Cecilia quickly looked around at the faces staring backing at her and then at the marvelous ceiling as it portrayed the night sky with candles floating spontaneously.

And Cecilia started to walk forward and all that she could hear was the clack of her black leather heels and looked at the headmaster standing before her. She soon reached right under the podium, turned and suddenly realized how many people were staring at her and whispering to their neighbors and Cecilia tensed up at all the thoughts. But a person sitting close to her saw her discomfort and gave a small reassuring smile. This somehow made Cecilia feel better and relaxed her posture. And as she scanned the room, her eyes feel upon a very blonde boy. Even more blonde than Cecilia herself. She'd never seen someone with such light hair, even though it was common in France. But that was not what fascinated her, but it was his steely grey eyes and hard, but some how handsome features. And when the hard line of his mouth curved into a small smirk Cecilia proptly shifted her view.

During Cecilia's waltz up the walkway and her monolouged thoughts Dumbledore had been speaking about how her name Cecilia Deloncre' and general facts. Now that Dumbledore was talking about what the students really wanted to hear.

"Now I know your all itching to know just who our lovely Ms. Cecilia will be housing with, and due to a previous meeting the sorting hat has chosen." He said in a very professional booming voice. And taking a deep breath a said, "Slytherin"

And the screaming from the left table erupted as their house name was called.

Cecilia saw all the smiles stop from the other houses as soon as that name was called. But that far left table beamed with pride to welcome another one of their own.

Cecilia joined the table at the end and the Slytherins welcomed her with clever smiles and handshakes.

"Welcome Cecilia. My name is Alexander. Or Alex, and this is Bryant." A dusty blonde said firmly to Cecilia and the other boy simply nodded his head.

"And I'm Anthea." A girl with dark chocolate hair and blue eyes almost sang to our taken aback French maiden.

"It's all very nice to meet you" Cecilia said with a bright smile.

"Yes, so you're from France? Why exactly did you come here?" Anthea asked musically.

Putting her fork down from the food she was delicately starting to eat, "Well my father moved us here. For his job. And to be quite frank I don't know what he does."

"That's alright neither do I. I don't think any of us really do." To Cecilia's quiet surprise it was Bryant who had spoken.

"Yes I believe that's right Bryant." An unfamiliar voice from behind spoke startling Cecilia to grasp her wand.

"Now there will be no need for that." The voice said as its hand brushed Cecilia's off her wand.

Simply staring at the man who had scared her, waiting for him to say something. When she realized it was the man that had smirked at her in her grand entrance.

"I have not gotten a chance to introduce myself, my name is Draco Malfoy." The voice said extending his hand.

"Cecilia Deloncre'. Pleased to make your aquitance." She said spinning back around to face her new friends.

"Yes. Now it would be my pleasure to take you on a tour of the grounds, show you how to get around." He said with one of those smirks that sent waves of blue into his steel eyes.

"No thank you. I am perfectly capable of maneuvering on my own," She said to her plate.

Draco knocking Anthea down the bench so that he could see her face said, "Oh come on. It is a rather large school. It can get confusing."

Dropping her silverware making a not so subtle clanking, which made even more spectators then there already were, she snapped back, "Unlike some incapable mindless sluts, I am perfectly able to function in a society without your help. Ok?"

The snickering of her friends and others could only be heard by the keenest of ears, but it was silenced but a deadly glare that Draco had given them the moment he stood up from the bench.

"Goodbye." Cecilia said politely as he walked back to his section and took a quick glance, still in shock from the sudden rejection.

And Cecilia returned to her friends as they busted out into laughter and Alex managed to say, "I guess the sorting hat was right. Truly Welcome."

Later that night Cecilia was exhausted from her day's travels and events. And soon planned to head off to bed. She also had just found out that Anthea was one of her roommates and that made her feel very comfortable. And while the rest of the Slytherin girls were sleeping, they stayed up and were talking.

"Cecilia do you realize who you told off today at dinner?" she said in hushed tones.

"No. Do you remember that whole part about being a new student? Key word- New." Cecilia asked sarcastically with a smile on her angelic face.

"Oh. Yea. Sorry. But that was Draco Malfoy. Only like the richest Slytherin." Anthea said in a disbelieving tone.

"So. That doesn't give him the right to treat me like a common hussy who will fall into the arms of any man who asks!" Cecilia practically shouted.

"I know but he is going to be pissed now. You're the first girl to ever reject him. That is if your lucky enough for him to choice you." She said with a distant longing in her eyes.

Cecilia snapping her fingers in front of her eyes broke Anthea out of her trance. "Oh sorry." She said half laughing and smiling. "Anyway, tomorrow is going to a busy day I suggest you get some rest."

"I think that's a splendid idea." Cecilia said through a yawn and crawled up into her new four-poster bed.

"Goodnight, Cecilia." Anthea said once again in that musical tone.

"Goodnight, Anthea." Cecilia said already half asleep.

**-I'll update soon. or atleast try. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- ALL THAT YOU RECOGNISE AINT MINE. **Property of J.K. Rowling.  
**-No warnings as of yet.**

Anthea was right. The next day was extremely busy and also very tiring for Cecilia. Waking up had been the hardest part. She dreamed of her soft pillow, when suddenly her professor's loud clap woke her from her daze.

"Would you like to join us again Ms. Deloncre'?" her snappy transfigurations professor said.

"Sorry." Cecilia said half-heartedly, still half asleep.

"See me after class please." Professor McGonagall said as she carried on with her lecture on how to change a bird into a quill pin.

And Cecilia did just as she was told and went to see her teacher.

"Ms. Cecilia, I want to welcome you. To my class and to Hogwarts." She said firmly.

"Oh. Why thank you." A bit taken aback by the sudden change in conversation.

"Yes. And now that's through I never want to see you dosing in my class again."

Cecilia could tell that she meant it by the fiery expression deep in the depths of her sunken eyes. "Yes ma'am. It sure won't"

"Good. Now do you need a pass to your next class?"

"No. I have a free period. But thank you. Have a good day professor." She said turning to leave and was out the door and swarmed by the crowd of people still trying to get to class.

_I need to relax._ Cecilia thought inwardly and made her way to the down the maze of halls and finally out the door into a warm spring day. The flowers were just blooming and the green returning to the trees. Cecilia soaked in all of the characteristics of the fine day as made her way gracefully down toward the glistening lake, picked a shady spot under a big tree, and promptly got out the book she was currently reading. Cecilia had been there only 15 minutes when she heard footsteps crushing the grass behind her. _I do not want to deal with anyone right now.. _And trying to ignore them she continued to be absorbed in her book.

Suddenly she felt the presence of another also under the tree. And slowly looking up, entirely surprised to see Bryant standing, not looking at her but staring out at the lake. When he too turned to look at her. A slight smile coming to his lips. And he turned and took a seat next to her to continue looking out at the Black Lake.

Cecilia, slightly stunned, he had only said that simple sentence to her the night before, when that weasel of a man Draco interpreted her conversation. _Should I say something? _And opening her mouth to speak, but just to close it again not sure what to say. And simply returned to her book.

A few minutes passed when Bryant asked, "Sense and Sensibility?"

"Oh. Yes." Trying to finish the sentence she was reading.

"C'est un Classique remarquable. _It's a remarkable classic." _Bryant said with a sly smile daring to cross his lips still looking upon the Black Lake.

"Whoa! You speak French? I..I." Smiling she continued, "Oui il est. Jane Austen est un de mes préférés. _Yes it is. Jane Austen is one of my favorites." _She said gleefully. She was simply just jumping inside that she could speak French with another human.

Bryant smiled at her excitement and a slight chuckle escaping his throat but hiding any amusement by picking at a piece of grass that he had plucked from its roots.

"What?" she said playfully nudging him to look at her after his show of amusement.

"You were funny that's all, getting all excited like." He said teasingly complete with hand motions.

"Are you mocking me Bryant…Bryant..um. What is your last name?"

"Vasel. Bryant Vasel." looking soul-searchingly deep into her sapphire eyes.

Breaking the awkward tension while they both stared at each other, Cecilia dropped her eyes and flushed pink. Looking back up she smiled sheepishly, and suddenly caught a glimpse of her watch and let out an exasperated breath noticing she was about to be late for Charms class. "Ah! We have to go." A little disappointed that their time has to come to an end. "We're about to be late for class." She said getting up and brushing off her robes and putting her book back into her bag.

She started walking off, when she noticed a lack of a presence. Turning around she noticed Bryant still sitting under the tree. "Aren't you coming?"

"No. I think I'll just stay here. I have to sort through some thoughts." He said in a matter-a-fact tone.

"Alright. I'll see you later." And she silently made her way back up the path to class. She also had some thoughts to sort through.

_You know Cecilia Bryant really isn't that bad looking. Actually I'd say he's rather handsome. He's tall and muscular, but not extremely brawny. And has marvelous mahogany hair and just a slight tan breaking through his skin. But I just can't get past those eyes. A blue you dream about. It almost looks as if someone grabbed a piece of the morning sky and is now sitting in those eyes. I..I don't know what I feel. After all I've just only talked to him and now I'm jumping to these conclusions? No I can't do that. It wouldn't be like me. So just drop it. Yea…Drop it._

Taking a long sigh she desperately wanted to get some answers but since she couldn't she'd settle for just getting her mind off the subject. And then focused on her work in front her. For the whole time she had been thinking, she had barely made it to class and let 15 minutes pass by.

* * *

The dinner was a boisterous mess. Anthea and Cecilia were conversing back and forth on whom Cecilia was already starting to dislike and in whom she shouldn't. Alex absorbed in his own conversation with a curvaceous strawberry blonde sitting next to him. Bryant thought it must be his flavor of the week. But Bryant was circulating in and out of his own thoughts. He had already gone over the days events in his mind a thousand times, picking though every last detail. And reminiscing over the summers' events. Remembering his mothers' fatal last words and the permanent mask of shame painting on dad's face. He's been through a lot but didn't want to remember it anymore. And today showed a brief glimpse of who Bryant used to be. He'd always been the quiet, calculating one but today he showed compassion he had forgot he had and couldn't get the face of the receiver out of his head. This was wrong. And he blantly knew it. But did he care anymore.

**-I know this one was kinda short but the others I'll try and make a bit longer. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER- all that you recognize is not mine! Property of JK Rowling.**

**-So I'm still setting up a story line her so bear with me for just a bit longer. I swear its almost over then achual stories can take place :)  
But again I hope you like it and if you do favorite/review ya know the works. **

The next 3 weeks were ordinary and traditional. No major drama. Well expect Pansy when dropped a plate of food on top of Blaise. It was the only highlight of these dull weeks. And to top it off these spring showers had been showing up on and off and soaking the most unexpecting of bystanders.

But things were looking up. It hadn't rained for a few days and now the flowers and grass had a glow brighter than ever.

Cecilia thoroughly enjoyed walking around in the courtyards, clearing her mind and forgetting all the happenings around her. And Cecilia lay images in he mind of her place under the big tree by the black lake while she sprawled across her bed.

Tossing and turning, she tired to find a comfortable position but she just wasn't able to locate it. Sitting up with defeat, she let out a low huff and fumbled to grab her black silk robe and her book in the darkness of the dorm.

Being especially quiet, trying not to wake her sleeping friends, she tiptoed down to the common room.

The demeanor of the room looked even more eerie at night. But with a flick of her wand the room lost some of its eerie appeal with the dim light now lit next to a long couch Cecilia thought worthy and sat down on to start into the life's once again of Elinor and Marieanne Dashwood.

Cecilia flicked the page gracefully, slightly yawning and standing to leave when she heard the light flutter of footsteps on the opposite steps then she had come. Not being able to decide on wither to sprint back up the stairs to her bed. Quickly making her decision, she sat down putting on a mask of composure, just in time to see the boy whom had not crossed her mind much that first day.

Sighing into her words, "Ugh. What are _you_ doing here?"

"What am I not allowed to use my own common room now?"

Not answering, just watching Draco meander over to the opposite chair, sinking in and laying his head back against the soft fabric.

Reluctantly peeling her glaring eyes off the man she tried to read her book. When really she found she was only reading the same sentence 6 times.

Agitated by the lack of concentration that he was causing her, she let out a deep sigh and also lay he head back against the couch.

Opening one eye to see what was causing her displeasure, Draco raised his head and looked at the book now lying limply in her lap.

"Sense and Sensibility. I'm surprised to find you reading the classics."

"As am I surprised to find you actually know one."

Smirking, "_I _actually enjoy reading the classics and such", he said with a wave of his hand, "Expect I find Jane Austen Writes too much toward the feminine perspective. I hear the book is rather depressing, mother prefers Pride and Prejudice bu.."

Sick of his rambling story Cecilia sputtered in before he could finish, "After hearing that fascinating story I will put that book at the top of my list."

Looking directly at her, staring into her eyes "I don't appreciate that sarcasm."

Taken aback by the sudden jolt of adrenaline rushing through her body of him looking deeply into her and not stopping.

She remained silent. At a loss for words.

Breaking the sudden tension, Draco leaned his head back against the chair once more.

"Why are you down here anyway?"

Holding herself back from making another witty comment, for she still felt a little idiotic for losing her composure, "I couldn't sleep. Why are you?"

"Neither could I, that's when I heard someone and I came to investigate."

"Oh." Not really sure what else to say, she just stared at the cover of her book as her hand rest in the place where she was still reading. And for one moment she envied those characters.

"You know I'm really not that bad once you get to know me."

"Right. I'm sure. "

Just smiling in that special way, he said nothing in retort.

And soon Cecilia found herself being able to read that sentence 5 times less than before.

Yawning once again, Cecilia knew she had to go to bed. Even though there were no classes tomorrow her friends were taking her to the Quidditch match after lunch. She hadn't seen a Quidditch match in so long and was almost antsy to head off to the stadium right now.

"Goodnight Draco." She said with almost sincerity.

"Goodnight." A flash of kindness flicking in his eyes, letting Cecilia know this was not one of his jokes.

She knew this because she had always been good at reading people. It was one of the many things her parents had taught her.

"_You can tell most everything about a person just about the way they present themselves. Each subtle change in expression." Her father had told her leaning over behind her in a market place as they watched the sales woman attempting to charm the customer now checking out. And of course he was not interested. Instead his interest was now focused on the brunette that was now walking down the sidewalk. The sales woman displeasure showed in every element of her, just as her father has said._

With a slight smile from thinking of the distant memory and a nod, she swiftly turned and headed back up the stairs to her bed. Swiftly falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:ALL THAT YOU RECOGNISE IS NOT MINE! Property of JK Rowling**

**-Hey you guys. I am extrreemmly sorry it took my so long to update, but it has been a really busy last few weeks. But I promise that from now on I'll try and be more diligent in updates :) but again i hope you guys enjoy this. My bad for any typos. I'm not a big prof-reader. **

"I wonder where they are?" Bryant asked mostly to himself as he paced the corridor leading to the Great Hall.

"I don't know but they better hurry up, I'm hungry." Alex said impatiently as he sat on the stairs, reclined on his elbows.

"Cecilia said to meet her before breakfast and so we will."

"But you're going to be late." He said sitting up and pointing his finger at him accusingly.

"So what. I don't need that extra practice. I've only been practicing all week, night and day." But it was true; Bryant had been working his butt off so he could beat the Gryffindor team. He was the goalkeeper and would never let his team down. And he wouldn't, he saw it as not trying to "over work" himself.

"Snape is going to kill you."

"Ok whatever. I give. Tell them I'm sorry and I'll see them later." He said irritated that he was right.

And Alex just nodding to acknowledge that he understood, Bryant left the room, leaving only Alex. And just as the last bored sigh escaped his lips, he could hear the patter of footsteps trailing down steps.

"Don't fall asleep or anything.."

Alex opened his eyes to see who had spoken, Anthea.

" 'Bout time you two showed up, how long does it.." stopping in his words he realized why they had taken so long.

"You guys look…well great." He said his eyes skipping quickly to Cecilia but falling back on Anthea. And then quickly rebuilding his lost composure, he stood up straight and walked swiftly to the door of the Great Hall.

"Yes it is quite amazing you don't _have_ to look drab those robes." Cecilia said following him, and she was a firm believer in what said. She refused to conform to the average robes and uniform look, so she never disappointed in adding her own flare.

And now the three of them walked through the great hall to wait for the game nobody would miss.

"Oh. Where's Bryant?" Cecilia said with somewhat of urgency.

"You'll see sooner than later." Alex replied, looking smug.

Confused by his response the only thing Cecilia could come up with to say was a simple, "Yea ok."

And Cecilia was still wondering where Bryant was as they walked to the large stadium. But decided she would find out soon enough just as Alex had said and settled into her seat waiting for the match to start.

Soon, the two head of the houses could be seen walking across the field to meet in the center. The crowd erupting in cheering, and the balls where released, starting the tension filled game.

Cecilia found herself not being able to sit down for the rest of the match, completely absorbed in the voice of the announcer and the high-speed chase happening in front of their eyes.

_And the ball zooming across the field great toss from Adrian Pucey! But oh! The Gryffindor keeper stops it just in time! And Oliver throughs it to Harry Potter! But Amazing steal taken from the Gryffindor chaser, Katie Bell! And the Slytherin team has the quaffle again and avoids each potential steal after another! From Adrian back to Montague and then to Marcus Flint! He's speeding toward the Grfendor goal but will he make it?! Yes! _

The bell sounds announcing that Slytherin that made another goal, a sea of green broke out in cheers as the opposite came from reds. _20-12 Slytherin! But the Gryffindor has taken back the quaffle. And oh, there heading down the field, will they make it? _And just when the Gryffindor would have burst out in their own cheers, _Great save by the Slytherin keeper! _

And in that moment, Cecilia tore her eyes away from the game to look up at the keeper who was just mentioned. To her surprise, he was looking back in her general direction, but couldn't be sure; it felt like he was looking at her. Catching a glimpse of his eyes and noticing the familiarity in the blue looking back, but she couldn't quite place them. And just when Cecilia figured out where she had seen him before, he looked back at his game.

"Bryant." She whispered.

"What?!" Alex practically screamed over the roaring crowd.

"Is that Bryant up there?" she screamed back, hoping he would hear her.

"So finally you figured it out." He said with a sly smile.

Lightly hitting his arm she turned to join the crowd in even louder cheering.

* * *

Dinner that night was near celebration from the domination that had taken place on the field earlier that day. The catcalls to the Gryffindor team and the snide remarks could be heard over every conversation. And as each member of the team took their seat they received a congrants. When Bryant walked in the Hall, he just smiled and waved the thanks and casually sat at our section.

"Hey you guys." He said calmly.

"Hey." All three said in unison, Cecilia was surprised at how anxious she'd been away from his presence until now. She wasn't sure how liked that.

"I didn't know you were on the Quidditch team.." she said masking all thoughts that now threatened to surface.

"Yea well it's not really something that comes up in casual conversation. Oh hey I'm Bryant and I'm on the Quidditch team."

"Good Point."

The rest of the evening was spent with all four them talking about animatedly about the game, and well just about everything.

-

Later as the room filed out, half to go and mope, and the other to have celebration back in the common room and dorms, Cecilia decided to go on a walk, enjoy her tree, but this time by the moonlight. So she excused herself and started to walk away, but a voice called her back.

"I could use some fresh air, do you mind if I tag along?" Bryant asked.

"Of course." She said politely, turning once again and waited for Bryant to catch up with her.

They walked mostly in silence just enjoying the breeze and gently drifting tide. Once Cecilia felt Bryant's hand twitch toward her but seemed to redeem his actions by putting his hands in his pockets.

Cecilia reaching the shore she gently took off her shoes and began to sit with just her toes in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh I've heard those silly stories and I highly doubt a sea..or lake monster will grab me just a couple inches in."

"Well there are many other creatures living in there." He said gesturing to the vast blackness as if it were something utterly disgusting.

"I'll take my chances." She said brushing it off.

"I hope your right." He said and walked silently toward her doing the same she did and rested back on his hands.

"You know I've never actually learned to fly on a broom for myself. I've always just been a passenger." Cecilia confessed.

"No Way! You've _got _to learn. I'll teach you if you'd like." He said still slightly amazed.

"Really? That'd be great!" she said, excited that she'd finally get to learn, and she really didn't mind who was going to be teaching her either.

"So when do you want to start lessons? We could do tomorrow?"

"Deal. After breakfast?"

"Deal." He said still smiling.

Then Cecilia lay back, looking at the stars, still absorbing the soft tide.

And just as before, Bryant followed her to that position, and they lay side by side on the shore, but this time, Bryant's hand twitched the full mile. Grasping Cecilia's hand in his, and they lay like that, talking only to get to know each other. Their wants, their fears, pasts, and futures.

**-If you liike then subscribe/review! But a new chapter shall be up shortly. :) **


End file.
